The Lie Behind The Truth
by TwistedNoir
Summary: All good stories begin with once upon a time; however the best begin with what if…. Hunter twins are rare but triplets; well that is a whole new story. Meet Zero, Ichiru and Misora (OC) Kiryu and how they brought the vampire world to its knees. Kaname x Zero -other pairings to come- Rated M in case of citrus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the VK characters except for any OC which appears in the story.  
**

**A/n: **

**This is my first FF so please be tolerant with spelling and punctuation.**

**This is AU, major AU as Zero and Ichiru are not twins but triplets with a younger sister Misora and due to this none of them are weak so no reason for Ichiru to go with Shizuka.**

**Their parents were still killed by a pureblood and they were all bitten.**

**Everyone assumes this was Shizuka Hio who is still in hiding and neither she nor Maria has made an appearance at the school yet.**

**Rido Kuran has appeared and been defeated by Zero, Ichiru and Misora, Yuuki has been awakened, Takuma Ichijo has killed his grandfather but has not been captured by Sara Shirabuki** **.**

**Time frame is six months after Rido's defeat and the school has almost been rebuilt.**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

The night sky was heavy with clouds, but what little moonlight did manage to break through glittered off the rooftops and towers and peeked through the empty windows of Cross Academy. It sparkled off the large lake and coloured the trees silver, while gentle gusts of air caused the tarpaulin on the remaining pieces of scaffolding to billow like sails on a ship.

It had been six months since the epic battle which had pretty much destroyed the school, six months since both the day and night classes had been sent home, well the day class at any rate. The night class had simply left vanished into the thick woods surrounding the academy, after all Kaname Kuran's little scheme, which he had put into motion the night of his parents death, was finally over and done with.

Yuuki was now a Pureblood again, returned to her rightful place at her brother's side and living the high life she had always wanted.

The rebuilding of the school and the Headmaster's dream was almost done; a new dorm had been built the Star Dorm and was situated between the rebuilt Day and Night Class dormitories. A little bit of added protection, funded by 'concerned' members of the Hunter Association and Vampire Council rivalling the Moon Dorm for luxury and elegance. It would be filled with handpicked hunter children, those whose memories hadn't or rather couldn't be wiped and the remaining school prefects.

Standing in front of the building with the last of their possessions Zero, Ichiru and Misora Kiryu and Sayori Wakaba sighed heavily.

The building too closely resembled the Moon Dorm for comfort.

"Remind me again why we agreed to move closer to the leeches?" Muttered Zero under his breath. Dropping his duffel bag to the floor Ichiru started ticking off on his fingers. "Bigger rooms, better furniture, private dining room with four star food, entertainment room… I could go on"

"And you will, but you missed the biggest benefit Ru." Chuckled Sora. Huffing in mock insult Ichiru picked up his bag and tossed it over his shoulder.

With a blossoming grin they looked at each other saying in unison "No Headmaster and no Headmaster's cooking."

Shaking her head at the triplets Yori walked towards the unlocked door and nudged it open with her hip. "Come on, this is the last of it and I for one am in need of what little sleep I can store up before everything goes to hell again."

Still muttering to each other Zero and Ichiru walked forward while their sister looked over her shoulder at the quiet academy grounds, a light fog was coiling round the trunks and branches of the trees giving their surrounding an almost unworldly feel. With another quieter sigh she rubbed the tattoo on her neck; she had a feeling this was going to be the last little bit of peace she and her small broken family would get for quite a while.

She dreaded the return of the 'demons in human form', as Ichiru liked to call the rabid female and handful of male fans, more than the return of the night class themselves. The Headmaster had been squealing since yesterday after receiving a phone call from 'his darling daughter' confirming that they would be returning, why was anyone's guess as it had been made pretty clear as to what Yuuki now thought of them, not that they really cared.

Smirking to herself Sora remembered the look of shock on the elder Kuran's face when he was first introduced to the triplets, he had turned up at the Headmaster's for one of his frequent visits to his 'Precious Person', Sora mentally shuddered at the syrupy sweet way he always referred to Yuuki.

Well the shock was for Zero and Ichiru, as they later found out he hadn't expected both of them to be alive. However, that shock had turned to pure fury when he was introduced to her, after all he had planned for one of the remaining Kiryu 'twins' to be Yuuki's white knight, for them to put her above their own life which they couldn't or rather wouldn't do if they had a sister of their own.

Needless to say her relationship with Kuran was worse than Zero and Ichiru's combined, well until they figured out his plan and who Yuuki really was.

After they discovered the full extent of his involvement in the murder of their parents, it had taken both her and Yori to stop her brothers from rushing over to the Moon Dorm and painfully ridding the earth of the Pureblood, not that any of them would have missed him.

Ichiru suddenly poked his head out of the open door. "Sora come on, you're letting all the cold air in, Ro's making a midnight snack, hot chocolate with triple chocolate cookies."

Sora grinned at the thought of Zero's cooking, he was a pure genius in the kitchen and was the only reason why none of them had died from 'mystery meat surprise', one of the many meals thought up by their foster parent. Hitching the bag more securely over her shoulder Sora walked up the steps and closed the door behind her.

Slowly the gates, which were so similar to those of the Moon Dorm started to close.

However if Sora had waited a little longer she would have caught sight of three figures stepping out from the trees cloaked in mist and moonlight.

"Found you, our beloved niece and nephews."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the VK characters except for any OC which appears in the story.**

**A/n: **

**Thank you for all the views and follows and my first two reviewers SexyBVirgo and cyhap.**

**Big hug to my beta who's help is invaluable and here's hoping you enjoy this twist on the VK universe.**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

The black limousine joined the fast flowing traffic headed for the centre of Tokyo, its occupants watching the ebb and flow of humanity through its tinted windows. Turning from the outside view the elder of the three regarded those opposite with glittering eyes. "Has the matter we discussed at our last meeting been taken care of?" A voice like velvet covered steel curled round the enclosed space.

One of the figures shifted slightly before handing over some documents. "That has most definitely been taken care of." Sensual lips broke into a cruel smile. "A little misinformation here, some recently undiscovered documents there and now they are convinced he was involved with the death of their parent's, or should I say parent." Their lips stretched wider revealing sharp white teeth.

The third, eyebrows furrowed in thought nodded, "Remember we cannot be complacent, after all we have been waiting for this, for them for a very, very long time." Their voice sent an involuntary shiver down the spines of the other two.

"Now, however do you suppose we are to ensure that no one else gets in our way?"

* * *

Kuran Castle renowned throughout the vampire world for its lavish furnishing, beautiful gardens, and miles of enchanted forest was dark and silent; its terrified residence bearing unwilling witness as two overwhelming auras crackled across windows, licked up ivy covered walls and sparked off ironwork.

Sitting in his dark study watching the moonlight reflecting off the overturned chessboard, Kaname Kuran pondered the irony of life. As the sole male heir to the Kuran line he was feared by both hunter and vampire alike, not only for his innate Pureblood power but for his ruthless and cunning mind.

How then could he have been so stupid?

Rubbing his forehead he sighed, something he seemed to be doing a lot lately when thinking of his sister. As a human she had been clumsy, warm, friendly, naïve and optimistic, he had cherished those things about her; she was perfect in her imperfection.

Tapping his finger on his desk he carefully re-examined the past twelve months looking for that one moment when everything he had worked towards changed, that one moment when he had unknowingly tipped the scales and lost the very thing he wanted most.

Love.

What a joke, he Kaname Kuran master manipulator and vampire king had ignored every indication that hard head, angry and sarcastic Zero Kiryu was his Mate and now he would pay the ultimate price.

Forever.

Never had one word brought such a feeling of overwhelming hopelessness.

Picking up his box of blood tablets he dropped several into the waiting wineglass before watching them dissolve, much like his dreams of the future, vanishing into nothing leaving only a bitter aftertaste. Standing slowly he picked up the wineglass and made his way over to the window lost in visions of the past.

The first month after Rido's defeat had been like a fairy tale; he had beaten the bad guy, won the girl, eradicated most of the Vampire Council and as a bonus got to watch as the Hunter Association slowly fell into chaos. Even he had not fully realised how deep the former president had been in the Council's pocket. Briefly his thoughts turned to Toga Yargari, who with the Association crumbling around him had stepped up and was slowly laying the foundations of an organisation, whose role would be that of observer and guardian rather than judge, jury and executioner.

Not of course that his views on vampires had radically changed, but he did agree that the direction the Association had been headed in was towards its own destruction.

Taking a sip of wine he grimaced at the chalky aftertaste before putting it to one side, yes for that ever so brief moment in time life had been great.

It was after that he started noticing little changes in Yuuki; she was getting less…well just less. Less friendly, less warm and less forgiving.

Initially he had excused her mood swings as stress, after all they were getting her ready for introduction into vampire society, plus he had been busy going over the Kuran business portfolio and assisting Cross with rebuilding the school. However, there was something in her eyes that instinctively told him to watch his back; it wasn't what was there but rather what wasn't.

Things quickly escalated, her shifting attitude towards the Headmaster, Yori and especially the triplets had shocked everyone. Sneering comments and cruel jibes behind their backs before a confrontation which been appalling in its viciousness. Her mocking laughter over their eventual fall to Level E, taunts about their parent's death and finally equating their worth to dirt beneath her dainty boot heals.

It had been then seeing Zero's emotionless face that had brought the lies he had told himself crashing down.

With a bitter smile he watched as his image in the glass fractured before shattering, much like his heart.

* * *

At the opposite end of the castle the setting could not have been more different, windows were tightly shuttered and the room was ablaze with countless candles, the wardrobe spilled bright dresses onto the floor and a bottle of blood wine sat empty in a melting ice bucket.

Yuuki watched as makeup was applied to ivory skin, hair brushed until it gleamed, a dress chosen and slid over narrow boyish hips before the figure spun round laughing manically arms outstretched. Slipping on high heels it walked through the heavy wooden doors letting them close with a crash, which echoed throughout the castle. She caught glimpses of frightened faces with hastily averted eyes before they were swallowed by the darkness.

Reaching the foyer the figure delicately skipped down the stairs and out into the night.

Catching its reflection it retouched the deep red lipstick coating the plump lips before smiling, Yuuki saw her desperate face reflected for a moment in those cold eyes and screaming with a voice that could not be heard pleaded to be let go, the other Yuuki blew her a kiss and vanished into the darkness.

* * *

The grand gothic building which housed the head office of the Hunter Association blazed with light, like Cross Academy it too had been affected by Rido's one man war and was only now beginning to recover its former glory. Under Toga Yargari's direction the old was making way for the new, brightness replacing the darkness of the past.

One example of this was the office of the Hunter Association's President.

Crafted to instil fear with walls which were covered in dark wood panelling, tapestries depicting Association battles of the past and portraits of former Presidents, it was a glaring example of what they could no longer be. Within days the aura of fear which had been painstaking cultivated was erased, tapestries and portraits replaced with maps and notice boards, the curtains opened to their fullest.

The once pristine antique desk was now covered in mountains of paperwork, overflowing ashtrays and numerous old coffee cups.

Bent over his desk Yargari was going over the reports submitted by the various departments. Sighing, he lent back in the large chair and rubbed wearily at his pounding head before shaking out a couple of painkillers from the open bottle and swallowing them dry.

"What mess are you getting us into this time Cross" he muttered to himself.

He pulled out the report detailing the return of the night class, reopening of the Moon Dorm and the profiles of several new students who wished to attend. Tapping his pen on the piece of paper responsible for his worsening mood he cursed viciously. Those three could not get a break and now that he had to include Yori, well he knew four people that were going to get royally fucked over and all due to whatever plan Kuran had running through his twisted little mind.

Thinking about Yori he sighed, who would have thought her parents, no her adopted parents would act so callously. They had simply turned up and broken the news that she was adopted and giving the weakest of excuses claimed they no longer needed her. He had witnessed as with a few stokes of a pen Sayori Wakaba ceased to exist, Cross had of course taken her in and the paperwork would be finalised before the start of term and Sayori Cross would be born.

Reaching for the cigarette smouldering in the closest ashtray he inhaled thoughtfully, there was something odd with the whole thing; it was almost as if they had been waiting for something to be decided, but what? The only thing of note at least in their world was Rido's defeat but they didn't know about it…or did they?

Getting hurriedly to his feet he grabbed his hat and shotgun before making his way to the spies of the Association.

He always hated coming here, as they looked at him like they knew his every secret and with how good these guys were they probably did. Bursting through the doors he grabbed the nearest person before dragging them to a terminal and shoving them into the seat. "I have an important job for you, I want to know everything about the former adopted parents of Sayori Wakaba and I mean everything".

His single eye glinted in the light, reminding all those watching that Toga Yargari was feared for a good reason.

* * *

The colours of night slowly gave way to the lighter tones of an upcoming dawn, painting everything in shades of pink, red and gold. However, the four residence of the Star Dorm were not aware of this as they laughed over the Headmaster's most recent mishap and reflected on battles won and lost.

Simply sitting, drinking hot chocolate and eating cookies while enjoying each other's company, was not something they had been able to do these last twelve months and times like this were cherished by each of them.

Resting his chin on his palm Zero thought back on the high points of the year from hell, Yuuki's terror over her visions, snowballing into breaking into the Moon Dorm before the big reveal, Yuuki was Kuran's sister. After that, the discovery that Kuran was the puppet master behind their parent's murder almost seemed anticlimactic. Finally, the constant irritation of having to deal with that little shit Aidou and the rest of the night leeches, people wondered why he had an attitude.

On a brighter note the school was almost rebuilt, Rido's remaining Level E's were destroyed and he hoped, truly hoped that things could get back to normal, well as normal as you could get around Cross.

The slowly rising sun sparkled through the uncovered window causing him to squint, shooting a quick glance at the clock he was surprised to see it was almost 8am, so much for getting an early night. "Guys we really need to wrap up this love fest, Ru I know you're channelling your inner chick but rein it in would you."

Smirking at his blushing brother he dodged the balled up napkin thrown his way before helping Sora collect the used plates and cups.

Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge he nodded a goodnight to Yori while watching Ichiru as he locked up, due to his own cynical 'everyone's a suspect who just hasn't done anything yet' mentality and Sora's obsession with electronics, their floor was now locked up tighter than Fort Knox.

Sending a mental thanks to Yagari for convincing the Headmaster to convert the third floor into an apartment, he made his way past the huge U shaped sofa before slinging his arms over the shoulders of his brother and sister. Ichiru looked at Zero with a grin. "So, drum roll please. As of tonight we are officially moved in, no more nosey dorm heads, no more spartan jail cell of a room…" "Ichiru, stop exaggerating, the room wasn't that bad." Zero chided before affectionately ruffling his brother's long hair.

Humming in agreement Sora added. "At least you two got to room together, I was in a single and poor Yori was rooming with Yuuki. Then after things started going downhill she pretty much slept on my floor." The three winced in sympathy, poor Yori.

Slipping from under Zero's arm Sora kissed them both good night, before grabbing her bag and heading for her room. The soft sound of Yori's snoring drifted out of the partially open door.

Entering their room Zero waited for the door to close before he turned to Ichiru. "So what the fuck are we going to do?" Seeing Ichiru's confused look Zero knocked him lightly on the head. "Remember our earlier conversation? Yuuki and that bastard along with his merry band of leeches are coming back, how are we going to deal with them without shooting the elder Kuran between the eyes?"

Face filling with anger Ichiru ran his hands through his hair. "Avoiding a one on one situation for starters is a must." He rubbed his eyes tiredly before sitting on his bed. "I mean it's not as if we can leave our weapons at home, so the chance of us snapping and using them is pretty high.

As for Yuuki…again avoidance is the best policy but I have a feeling she won't make it that easy."

Slumping onto his bed Zero nodded. "Actually I'm not worried about you, me and Sora, we pretty much knew what would happen once she was unsealed. Yori on the other hand…she has a mean temper." "Plus a nasty right hook" Muttered Ichiru, rubbing his face in remembered pain.

Zero snorted before his face fell into its usual serious lines. "We need to talk to Sensei but with him still struggling to rebuild the Association from the ground up; it would be easier to walk into the Vampire Council than wade through all the red tape surrounding him.

I still can't believe that he volunteered, I thought it would have taken at least six hunters to subdue him." Ichiru grinned "Yeah, seeing him being carried in would have been funny, I can just imagine them throwing him into the office followed by his hat and then running for their lives."

The image of a suddenly airborne Toga Yagari lightened the rooms' atmosphere.

"Come on time for bed, we've stuff to do tomorrow." Standing up Zero pulled Ichiru to his feet, before they headed for their respective bathrooms.

"It'll be alright won't it Ro?" Ichiru said in a small voice. "I don't know Ru, I really don't." was Zero's quiet reply.

* * *

Miles away in a hidden estate, a woman sat weeping clutching a golden ring that her beloved had given her many years earlier.

The inscription inside read 'To my other half, eternally yours. HK'


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the VK characters except for any OC which appears in the story.**

**A/n: **

******Thank you for all the views and ****follows and my repeat reviewers**.  


**Big hug to my beta who's help is invaluable and here's hoping you enjoy this twist on the VK universe.**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

She watched as the ring glittered in the light, pure and untouched by the passage of time. Tracing the golden circle with one delicate finger, her actions over the past seven years full of bloodshed, anger, hate and endless sorrow meant she was no longer worthy to touch such an object.

Mind swirling with tendrils of ever present madness, she mused at how such a small thing could hold the promise of so much.

A lone tear made its way down her cheek and with a trembling sigh she breathed his name. "Hikaru."

A smile brushed her lips; fleeting like the beat of a butterfly's wing as she remembered the first time she had seen him, eyes glittering with a mystery she had never had the chance to solve. Resting her head against the wooden window frame she slowly closed her eyes, dreaming of a time when the safest place in the world had been in the arms of her hunter.

* * *

The sky had turned gunmetal grey and thunder could be heard in the distance; the earlier promise of blue skies never materialised as rain beat against rooftops and the accompanying breeze teased the dark waters of the lake.

Headmaster, Kaien Cross, was seated at his battered desk with his head tipped back, eyes seeming to stare at nothing, while shadows danced across the ceiling and the soft patter of rain on glass filled the uncomfortable silence. He was worried and nothing he did would alter the outcome of what fate had set in motion, no not fate he thought bitterly…Them.

He had never met the shadowy figures that had caused such hate to appear in his friend's eyes, hardening the crushed violet into glittering amethyst and turning the usually smiling mouth into a beasts snarl. Hikaru had never spoken a name or given a description and the only conversation Cross could recall in detail was a warning, spoken in quiet tones within the inky darkness of the Association's lower levels.

His friend's sombre voice had sent a fearful shiver down Cross's spine. "Make no mistake Kaien, while your goal is a noble one and I for one would love to see peace between our races, somehow I do not think that They will allow such an outcome. After all, They have been directing our actions from the very beginning."

Slowly sitting upright, Cross's thoughts left the past and focused on the present as he traced the embossed emblem on the letter in front of him. It wasn't unexpected but he had hoped that he would be given more time. Sighing deeply, he unfolded the letter and read the 'politely' worded summons from the Vampire Council, this altered everything and he feared that the actions taken one winter's night almost seven years ago were beginning to unravel, not it appeared without some outside help.

Even now, after all this time he would still wake, his heart thundering, lungs heaving while he reached desperately for a sword that had long been locked away. How he now hated the snow, an obscene purity which could hide not only the foulest of deeds but the garnet red of blood, the black of floating ash and finally eyes of tear drenched pink. Seeing those softly falling tears had signalled a prelude to death and destruction on a truly horrifying scale, carnage that would not stop until the Pureblood responsible was hunted down and put out of their misery.

That night was not only the start of a seven year reign of terror which spanned Japan, but also the end of a family, when the bright happy world of five people was shattered and the lie set in motion that would deny three of them their memories and the sanity of their surviving parent.

Putting the letter gently to one side to be dealt with later, he turned his attention to the Doctor's report he had tossed aside in a fit of anger; things were also far different from the idealised ending he had hoped for Yuuki.

After witnessing the confrontation between her and the triplets, something had begun to nag at his dormant hunter senses. It had been a chance encounter that brought the memory back. He had come across the sight of Yuuki clawing at her reflection, eyes burning with fear but lips smirking with malice that had caused everything to fall into horrifying place.

Just as he had feared, there was another reason why Juri had sealed her Pureblood side and it wasn't the threat of Rido.

Cross reached into the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a tattered photograph, looking at Juri's smiling face he gently traced it with his thumb. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have stopped him if I had known; I would have found a way…somehow." He murmured mournfully.

There, spelt out in front of him were the two words every Pureblood feared and the reason the sacrifice and suppression spell which Juri had used on Yuuki existed. "Sanguinem Mortem." Cross whispered to the eternally smiling face, before consigning it back into the drawer and the memories into the darkness of the past.

Closing his weary eyes he muttered the description he had learned from his own Sensei so very long ago.

"A heart and mind caught in an eternal war, with madness the only victor."

* * *

The rain was slowly starting to clear, the sky while not blue was teasing with the promise of a beautiful sunset, the puddles like pools of silver and the trees tipped with glittering jewels. However, none of this beauty was noticed for within the eternal twilight of the Vampire Council's ancient building, all was silent. Its vast halls and meeting rooms empty and the numerous offices dark. All that is, except for the grand office hidden behind ornate doors and protected by layers of anti-hunter charms.

A golden pinprick of light shone through the keyhole and the fading echo of a vicious curse curled under the closed doors. The newly appointed head of the Vampire Council, Satoshi Minami, who had been in his role for all of three months, stared at the two innocent looking folders placed neatly in front of him.

Without adding to his earlier explosion of anger he reached over to a decanter of well-aged Brandy and poured a large glass. Bringing the dark golden brown liquid to his pale lips he swallowed it down in one go, gasping slightly as the warm burn spread down his aching throat and into his churning stomach. Lowering the glass and blinking to get rid of the tears forming in his eyes, he looked over to the person cowering on the opposite site of the desk.

This person had dragged him from a nice warm bed and then proceeded to single handily ruin not just his day, but possibly the rest of his undoubtedly short life.

Takumi Hayashi ran a shaking hand through his already messy hair, he may be the head of the Pureblood Archive and one of only a handful of original council members left, but his was not a department of high standing and more often than not its existence was hidden away, like an undesirable relative. Since the mysterious appearance of previously unrecorded files, folders and several ornate books he had been working none stop, comparing, referencing and the end product of all this work was presented in the folders in front of him.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, he began again slowly.

"The information contained within the red folder shows the contrasting evidence concerning the protective imprisonment of Shizuka-sama, as you can see the newly appeared information contradicts the long held belief that like the rest of the Hio lineage she was contained." Minami's eye began to twitch; the rest of that decanter was looking awfully good right about now. Rubbing his aching head he summed it up. "Basically, with the appearance of these new reports it turns out our predecessors lied to us and she was never under lock and key. She was in fact free to roam around, creating problems for us all."

Nodding in agreement, Hayashi knew that this next part was going to get ugly and taking a deep breath he gestured towards the other folder.

"The green folder contains the most controversial documents, things that need to be kept not just from the rest of the Council, but the Purebloods and most especially the Hunter Association. These are the marriage certificates between Shizuka Hio and Hikaru Kiryu." All sense of restraint was lost as Minami lunged for the decanter, most of the expensive liquid splashed onto his hands and shirt sleeves; however once his glass was almost full he tossed it back and slumped against the much needed support of his chair.

Leaning over, Hayashi pulled out a further folder containing three separate pieces of paper and quickly eyeing the distance between his seat and the closed doors, thrust it at the pale sweating figure of Minami. Edging forward on his seat and subtly tensing his muscles in preparation of making a mad dash towards safety, he finished the rest of his report. "Finally I have three more documents that you need to see; these are even more sensitive than what is in the green folder."

Snorting rudely Minami gestured to his desk. "A marriage between a Pureblood and hunter isn't sensitive enough? As everyone knows, Shizuka-sama has long been the one blamed for the attack on the Kiryu's and now it turns out she is one. I don't think there is anything else that can make this situation worse!"

Hearing the third folder being opened with a snap, Hayashi quickly made his way to the door and managed to slip through just as Minami's eyes opened wide, his face flushed an unbecoming green and he lunged for the waste bin. Throwing up the contents of his stomach, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and slumped back in the chair.

Closing the door Hayashi heard one word being repeated at rising volume. "Fuck!"

* * *

It was late afternoon and the sun was slowly sinking beyond the horizon, the sky a beautiful mix of day and night. It was the time when the ordinary and mundane became otherworldly and mysterious, the trees changing from the green of day to the ebony of night. Watching the slow decent of the sun from the comfortable window seat, Zero caught sight of movement among the trees and watched as Yori and Ichiru made their way back towards the slowly awakening building.

Their comfortable quiet had come to an end and the hushed movements of the dorm staff as they busily prepared rooms, cleaned floors and polished woodwork was like an unwanted count down.

Yawning, he shifted his attention towards his pacing sister; who was presently viciously cursing Cross while shooting venomous looks at what appeared to be a harmless shopping list. Catching his eye she waved the piece of mangled paper angrily before continuing her rant.

"Seriously, has that man not heard of online shopping? Expecting me to go trudging into town in this weather for things that can be delivered with a click of a button! He can't be that removed from the modern world, I know he has this thing about TVs and mobiles but computers, where on earth does he keep the student records?" With a frustrated sigh she headed for the study, grabbing her laptop on the way and sinking into her favourite chair.

Now that he was safely hidden from her view, a small smile spread across his lips. The image of Cross leaping from his office, tackling her to the floor while blubbering hysterically was not one he would forget, it was made funnier because it wasn't him. His smile slowly faded as he rested his head against the cold windowpane, his thoughts shifting to the upcoming problem of the Night Class.

Everything had changed, whether for better or worse was still to be decided, but from the moment Kuran had moved his final chess piece and left them standing on top of that crumbling tower, Zero knew that his world would be forever altered and again at the hands of a Pureblood.

It had taken several days for reality to come crashing down, but once it had each of them had fallen into a spiral of despair, anguish and regret.

For him it had been the loss of Yuuki, not just to the insufferable Kuran but to the sleeping Pureblood inside of her and the expectations of the vampire world. While for Ichiru it had been his belief, he had always been the most sympathetic of the three of them towards vampires and boy had that bastard gleefully exploited it.

Sora had seen the pillars of her world come crumbling down, both her older brothers shattered at the hands of one man and finally Yori, for her it had been the abandonment of her closest friend followed swiftly by her parents. His mind wandered to those darks days, where Yori was nothing but an unresponsive doll, it had taken all of them and especially Sora to bring her back from the edge, but even so he sometimes still saw those shadows darkening her eyes.

Moving away from the window he caught his reflection in the floor length mirror and watched as it turned its head from side to side, of course the most glaringly obvious change had been in their appearance. He was no longer that short slight boy with bangs covering empty eyes, filled with a pain and self-hatred so great it was eating him up from the inside. He had come a long way from that person, made peace with himself and finally come to terms that he could not have stopped his younger siblings from being bitten.

Rubbing absently at his arm he felt a movement and pulling back his sleeve he watched as strange silver vines rippled under his skin. Yet another oddity that had appeared since their fight with Rido, a sudden movement reflected in the mirror caused him to turn and watch as Sora echoed his actions.

Yes, they had all changed both inside and out and he just hoped that the Night Class was ready for the new and improved version.

* * *

The moon breached the tree tops, its pale face watching as a convoy of limousines slowly made their way towards the rear gates of the Moon Dorm. These unremarkable vehicles signalled the return of the Night Class to Cross Academy.

However, those returning were a very different group from the ones who had left six months ago, turning their backs on the destroyed school and the three remaining Guardians who were silhouetted against the rising sun. Their arrival in the silence of the night to a school which had moved on without them and Guardians whose very names were now whispered with reverence, rather than the previous pity and amusement, did not give the impression of a victorious return.

High above them watching impassively through the dark windows of the Moon Dorm, Seiren briefly wondered if the vampires gracefully stepping out onto the stone driveway truly knew what they were facing.

"For once Lord Kaname I do not know if you will be the victor, the ones you are up against…" Trailing off she turned and silently made her way to the entrance hall. In an unguarded moment of emotion fear flickered across her face and she finished the sentence she had never thought to utter. "Are even more powerful than you."

Reaching forward she opened the doors which they had closed six months ago and unwittingly started the game.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the VK characters except for any OC which appears in the story.**

**A/n: **

**Thank you for all the views and follows and my repeat reviewers you're the best.**

**DemonWolf Fayth Fable – I hadn't noticed I had done that O.O My mind is a scary thing.**

**Cyphap – Don't worry all will be revealed.**

**Big hug to my beta who's help is invaluable and here's hoping you enjoy this twist on the VK universe.**

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

Deep pools of darkness crisscrossed the empty grounds, shadows cast by the gothic like structures which made up the buildings of Cross Academy. Without the low hum of the Day Class students the night was so silent that it seemed muffled, the countless empty windows peering down accusingly at the person headed towards the Moon Dorm.

Stepping into a patch of moonlight, the figure with eyes like molten gold and mouth an unsmiling slash bore no resemblance to the always cheerful Headmaster. Cross had always used this to his advantage; people only saw what they wanted to. Show them an eccentric man with odd coloured clothes, that smiled a little too much and laughed a little too loud and they would dismiss you.

Picking up speed he made it to the Night Dorm before the limousines, he could feel the electric prickle running up his spine and the churning in his gut which signalled the approaching vampires. He had just enough time to get back into the colourful coat, rumpled hair and smiling face of Headmaster Cross.

As he slipped his glasses into place he paused and wondered for a brief moment which he really was, eccentric, manic and too friendly Headmaster or the infamous and deadly vampire hunter known as the 'Vampire without Fangs.'

The soft crunch of tyres on gravel pulled him out of his musing, running his hands down his brightly coloured outfit he turned his head and watched as the limousines came to a stop. Taking a deep breath he stepped from the safety of the shadows into the light and the view of the waiting vampires, the long buried hunter within him screamed in rage and without knowing it his hand moved, hunting for the comfort of a blade he no longer wore.

* * *

The wood and leather interior of the limousine was dark and silent but not peaceful, the brittle atmosphere which bounced between the two occupants would have broken a lesser person long ago, but not a word had been uttered during the uncomfortable five hour drive. Each was dressed in a Night Class uniform, crisp and blinding white, mahogany hair gleamed in the light cast by passing cars and burgundy eyes glittered like precious jewels.

To the Level C vampire who was driving, both of them appeared to be idly watching the passing scenery, but in reality their attention was split between their destination, which was several miles ahead and each other. Kaname was watching Yuuki's reflection in the window; she was wearing another one of those uncomfortable smiles, the kind that told you not to blink, not to move and defiantly not to turn your back.

The thing that worried Kaname the most about whatever it was that had caused this…wrongness with Yuuki, was the affect it was having on not only him but the members of his inner circle. He often found his eyes unconsciously tracking her movements when she crossed a room; it had been a shock to see the others doing the same thing. He didn't worry over their loyalty or that of their families, if anything these past six months had bound them even tighter and all had benefited from the 'retiring' of most of the Vampire Council.

No, he was worried for them and what Yuuki would do if they ever showed their unease openly.

The silence was suddenly broken by a sweet childlike voice. "Nii-san we need to stop for a moment, I have something I have to get from town and it must be tonight." Jolted out of his thoughts Kaname turned towards Yuuki and frowned. "Yuuki, we're already running late after having to go back for more things you can't manage without…"

Her head snapped round like a striking snake and with eyes flashing in rage she spit out. "I told you that I was sorry! I thought that I had packed everything but it was only after we left that I realised I hadn't! And unless I was hearing things you accepted that! So why are you nagging me and bringing it up again?"  
Her voice suddenly changed becoming sickly sweet. "Why are you so worried about getting to the Academy late? You keep sneaking glances at your watch, are you meeting someone?"

Her lips curled into a cruel smirk, an expression that would never have crossed her face when she was human. An all too familiar phrase 'when she was human', it was like a switch had been flipped and an 'other Yuuki' had been born the moment she tasted his blood. He often found himself silently thanking every deity out there that it took much more than just a simple blood exchange to form a bond, otherwise….

He let the sentence trail off not wanting to think of what he was prepared to do to his once 'Precious Person'.

Biting back a sigh Kaname nodded. "You're right I'm sorry Yuuki; I didn't mean to bring it up again. If you would like to inform the driver where you need to go I 'll contact Cross, also if you want I can come with you?" A satisfied smile appeared on her lips, but her eyes stayed hard and cold.

She let loose a small giggle and tipped her head to one side. "I forgive you Nii-san, I know I'm your most 'Precious Person', but you don't need to come with me, I'll only be a moment." Leaning forward, Yuuki pressed the intercom while inwardly laughing. Poor stupid Kaname, still a sucker for his 'Precious Person' even if she had been reduced to an annoying little voice in her head.

Once she had given the directions, 'Other Yuuki' sat back and hummed softly to herself. Turning to her reflection in the window, she watched the image of 'Human Yuuki' as she struggled under the encroaching blackness of oblivion.

* * *

Kaname watched as Yuuki slipped from the car and into the silent town, the only light was cast by the dimly glowing street lamps and the moon as it played hide and seek with the clouds. The temperature within the car increased from the artic chill which had appeared after Yuuki's last words.

Waiting until she was out of sight, Kaname pulled out his box of blood tablets and swallowed several dry; he was still mentally reeling from the shock which had paralysed his thoughts when Yuuki mentioned him meeting someone. He hoped that she had meant Cross, but he had a sinking feeling that somehow she knew… His mind raced as he considered his every interaction with Yuuki over the past six months and where he had unwittingly betrayed his change of heart and shift of loyalty, but came up empty.

As much as he hated to acknowledge it, Yuuki was changing from his baby sister and into an enemy who needed watching.

Reaching for the phone he dialled Cross and tapped his fingers impatiently as the ringing continued. Suddenly, hearing the Headmaster's cheery hello caused Kaname to unexpectedly want to hug him in gratitude, but shaking off that deeply disturbing thought he explained their delay. The Headmaster waived away his excuses and confirmed that he had walked the Vice President, Takuma Ichijo, through any changes to the rules and curriculum.

He also mentioned in passing that the guardians' hadn't attended, as they would be welcoming the new Star Dorm students tomorrow and needed as much rest as they could get. Kaname felt a small pang of disappointment that he would not see Zero until the new school term began but thoughtfully replacing the phone he considered what Cross had not said.

Something had changed since they had last spoken and whatever it was had caused an aching sorrow to enter the Headmaster's voice.

An hour later, with Yuuki's 'quick errand' completed, Kaname heard the anticipated sound of wheels rolling onto gravel and the sight of the Moon Dorm shrouded by trees and bathed in moonlight. Stepping out onto the stone driveway he felt the stress which he had been wearing like a lead suit; melt away like the morning mist.

For the first time in six months he felt like he could breathe.

The large double doors in front of him opened and Seiren appeared framed in the golden square, the warmth of the fire, the sweet smell of beeswax and the soft sound of voices spilled into the night. However, his mind was focused on the presence he felt coming from the new dorm, a white hot column of silver and purple fire shone in his mind's eye. Whether awake or asleep Zero's aura fascinated him and caused his inner beast to purr.

Walking towards the Moon Dorm, Kaname nodded his acknowledgement to Seiren and stepped into the light, unaware that Yuuki was still standing in darkness watching as several pairs of red eyes gleamed from the shadow of the trees.

She giggled again and turned her eyes towards the Moon Dorm, shaking her head in fake pity she muttered to herself. "Poor Uncle Rido, he just never thought big enough." With a soft sigh she followed her brother, while the eyes winked out leaving nothing but shadows and the lingering feeling of dread.

* * *

The once quiet dorm was now alive with the sound of voices, feet rushing up and down stairs as servants moved trunks, accompanied by the heavy thud of Aidou's science equipment being unpacked in the lower levels. The gentle darkness which had blanketed the upper floors had been banished by the glittering chandeliers and softly glowing lamps.

Takuma Ichijo was unpacking his vast manga collection, while his roommate and best friend Senri Shiki was lounging on his bed eyes closed, seemingly lost in thought. Every now and then Takuma would send subtle glances his way.

After surviving being possessed by his father's spirit and then his subsequent death, Senri had been a little off, not as bad as his newly awakened cousin Yuuki, who had gone from being a sweet and gentle human to a Pureblood who, given the right circumstances would savage you like a shark.

The soft shifting of the bedcovers brought Takuma's head up and he stared into his friend's unsmiling face with its red rimmed pale blue eyes. "I'm fine, you can stop sending me concerned glances." Senri commented in his usual monotone. Sitting up he walked over to his best friend and in a rare display of emotion clapped Takuma on both shoulders. "I'm fine, really. I'm just worried about my cousin's situation and now this news about Cross adopting Yo..Sayori."

He shrugged awkwardly and popping a stick of pocky into his mouth turned to start unpacking his own vast collection of trunks.

Takuma busied himself to hide his widening smile; he had always known that Senri had a thing for Sayori and that little stumble over her name had confirmed it, wait until he told Rima. Mentally chuckling over his girlfriend's reaction and how they could help bring the two together, he didn't notice Senri stiffening at the sudden cold feeling which ran down his spine.

Pausing in his unpacking, he watched as his hands shook.

He could feel Kaname's aura even though it was being supressed, but the other felt frighteningly like…his father.

* * *

Standing in the middle of his room still surrounded by half unpacked boxes, Hanabusa Aidou could feel a migraine starting; this he seethed to himself was why he hadn't wanted to come back. Cross Academy was a place filled with idiots run by a madman.

Even his ever so delicious fan girls weren't enough to make up for its three insufferable guardians.

Ichiru, with his ability to reduce him to a red-faced incoherent mess, Zero, with his threatening scowl and his constant attempts to shoot his beloved Lord and finally Misora, with her look of derision and uncanny knack of catching him in the middle of breaking the add in Sayori, who with a look could make him feel like a petulant child and the increase in their scope of powers which Cross had 'kindly' sprung on them tonight and he had a feeling that hell on earth would have a whole new meaning.

Well he thought to himself while mentally rubbing his hands in glee, I'll just have to get a bit more creative.

His shoulder was suddenly squeezed in warning, jumping in fright he swung round and looked up into the frowning face of his cousin, Akatsuki Kain. "Don't even think about it, I'm not going to put up with being dragged into another one of your so called brilliant schemes, which all end with me getting punished for not talking you out of it, as if you would ever let a little thing like that stop you and you getting slapped".

Eyes narrowing and lips pouting Aidou glared at his taller cousin. "I was not planning anything and what do you mean 'so called' and in that tone of voice…"

Kain could see that his blond haired idiot of a cousin was working himself into a state that would end up with him apologising and spending all-night thawing out his bed, when suddenly Aidou stopped and like a dog sensing his master squealed and headed for the door.

Flopping back onto his bed Kain grinned. "Thank you Kaname-sama and I'm sorry for whatever stupidity my cousin will subject you too."

* * *

Ruka could feel the cold sweat of desperation trickling down her back, her father had given her an ultimatum, either she seduced Lord Kaname or she would be married off to a male of his choosing.

Crushing the one of a kind dress she was in the process of putting away, she finally came to the unfortunate conclusion that Lord Kaname had no interest in her and she strongly doubted that he ever had. She slumped back on to the bed, her face heated in embarrassment as she recalled in excruciating detail all the different scenarios' she had tried to get his attention.

Other than getting some strange looks from both Aidou and Kain and a query if she was feeling well from Rima, nothing had happened. Lord Kaname had been blind to her every attempt, nibbling at a fingernail she considered her fall back plan, an 'if all else fails' option, her fiery tempered cousin Kain.

While she had pretended to be oblivious to his feelings, which threw up conflicting emotions of guilt and annoyance, she had made sure to never completely crush that last burning ember. Now that attraction was desperately needed, she would make sure that she stoked it into a raging inferno and may God help anyone who got in her way.

* * *

Seiren finished unpacking and turned to watch as her roommate forcefully squeezed the last of her belongings into the nearest drawer, before kicking it closed and heading for the door. Rima waved her hand and shouted back over her shoulder. "I'm done. If you want me I'll be with Takuma and Senri."

The door closing behind her triggered the silencing charm and the room was once again peaceful and serene; while Seiren was happy in her own muted way for Rima, she mentally admitted that she was bewildered with the changes to her roommate's personality. Since she had started openly dating Takuma, Rima had really come out of her self-imposed shell. Personally she didn't think that this touchy-feely version was an improvement.

But at the moment Seiren had much bigger problems, think Mount Fuji and you were half way there. Never before had this happened to one of her lineage, she now somehow had two masters, well four if you counted them individually. They had simply walked out of the darkness one night and invoked a binding contract that had not been seen or heard of in over ten thousand years.

Her father had been in shock and her grandfather had taken to his bed.

There was no way out and nothing they could do, so here she found herself caught between light and dark on an ever-changing chess board.

Her tasks were supposedly simple.

First she had to keep Kaname as far away as possible from Zero, Ichiru and Misora Kiryu.

Secondly she had to ensure that Shizuka Hio made it unscathed to Cross Academy and finally she had to allow Yuuki enough rope to hang herself and then dispatch her.

Not much that could go wrong there she thought sarcastically.

* * *

In the stillness of the Association President's office, Yagari read and re-read the paper in front of him; slowly he looked up at the man standing ramrod straight in front of his desk. As the head of the intelligence department, Rinshan Yamauchi prided himself on every piece of information his people gathered, but just this once he really wished that they weren't that good.

"Bloody hell, how am I going to tell Cross?" Muttered Yagari.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the VK characters except for any OC which appears in the story.**

**A/n: **

**Thank you for all the views and follows and my repeat reviewers.**

**This was a hard chapter to write, I think I redid it about five times!**

**Big hug to my beta who's help is invaluable and here's hoping you enjoy this twist on the VK universe.**

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

The early morning sun shone through the thick forest which lined the road to Cross Academy, the dappled sunlight giving everything a strange timeless quality. Birdsong carried on the gentle breeze, which swept over the high walls and echoed through the empty grounds.

A dusty black jeep could be seen heading at an alarming speed towards the Academy gates, a trail of smoke streaming from a partially open window. Its occupant a lethally angry Toga Yagari, was trying desperately to calm down so that he wouldn't shoot Cross on sight. He'd always known that the ex-hunter was odder than most, but until last night he'd never realised that the man was a complete and utter idiot.

He could feel that damn piece of paper burning a hole in his pocket, while his mind faithfully recreated every line. What in God's name had possessed him?

Sure, he could understand lust with the best of them, look at him and Sara Shirabuki. As a Pureblood she may look all of nineteen, but she had been after him since they first crossed paths twenty years ago. Shivering at the thought of what he'd been forced to endure during their lengthy game of cat and mouse, he sent a quick paranoid glance into his rear-view mirror.

She'd been quieter than usual and that always boded ill for him and the Association.

Turning his attention back to the road, he watched as the tall gates drew closer. Their dull silver colour and whimsical design hiding the anti-vampire metal and concealed wards that he'd insisted upon. He'd made sure that nothing was getting through unless invited; no more random visits by unexpected vampires would happen on his watch.

Moments later he was past them and on to the side road leading to the Headmaster's house.

Coming to a screeching halt he flung open the door and a grey/white cloud of smoke billowed out, along with several hours' worth of empty cigarette packets. Turning, he grabbed his gun and hat while ignoring his itchy trigger finger and the increasing prickling sensation which was running up and down his spine, the cause of which could be found peacefully sleeping in their lavish beds.

Mood worsened by thoughts of the Night Class, he sneered at the cheery yellow door he was confronted with and gleefully kicked it open. Smashing into the wall it revealed a befuddled looking Cross, who was wearing a pair of pink fluffy house slippers and a hideous pumpkin orange coat.

He'd been in the process of slowly shuffling into the kitchen for a much needed cup of tea. Catching sight of the black clad figure of Yagari his eyes widened like a rabbit caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. Grabbing the partially asleep ex-hunter by his arm, Yagari hauled him towards the study.

Shutting the door with another resounding thud he threw him onto the chair behind the desk and began to pace.

Blinking several times and slowly looking around, Cross realised that no he wasn't in the kitchen and there appeared to be an enraged person pacing and muttering in front of him. About to open his mouth, he was pinned in place by a single gleaming blue eye. "Don't even think about it! None of your usual happy go lucky shit will get you out of this mess." snarled Yagari.

After tossing his hat onto a nearby leaning stack of paperwork, he collapsed into the rickety looking chair opposite.

Licking his now dry lips Cross sat back. "How did you find out?" Looking at his friend in shock Yagari hissed in disgust. "So you're not even going to bother to deny it! You stupid bastard, what did you think would happen when this came to light?"

Leaning forward, Cross desperately tried to reason with his long-time friend and not the new President of the Hunter Association. "It was a recent thing, I swear! I shrugged it off as a new environment, new people with a different view of the world but after the argument with the triplets I knew. God forgive me, I knew what it was and what she was going to become!"

Almost hyperventilating, Cross frantically dug through the paperwork littering his desk ignoring the growing look of confusion on his friend's face. Hands shaking he pulled out the medical report and forced it into Yagari's hands.

Leaning his elbows on the desk, he rested his pounding head between his damp palms and with a steadily rising voice he tried to explain. "I had them run it multiple times and there's no mistake. Sanguinem Mortem, you know it's a death sentence for any vampire but especially a Pureblood! After Rido's actions…you know as well as anyone that they're not even going to think of resealing her. Oh yes, they'll say that they're making an attempt but I know that they're just going to kill her!"

A fist came crashing down, missing his bent head by millimetres and causing the desk to collapse.

Falling backwards, Cross stared at the enraged face before him.

"You're telling me that Yuuki has that bloody curse which turned Rido into a monster! Look what he did under its influence, murdered his siblings, sacrificed his new-born nephew before turning and killing God knows how many innocent people." Face red and remaining eye a blazing blue, Yagari was terrifying in his rage. He grabbed Cross by his collar and shook him violently, spitting out. "And YOU'RE trying to justify to ME the reason why you're still protecting her!"

Releasing the now weeping Cross with a sound of disgust, he turned for the door. Suddenly surging to his feet in blind panic, Cross grabbed Yagari by the shoulder. Voice pleading he sobbed. "Please Toga please, I promised her parents that I would make sure no harm came to her!"

"Look at how well you succeeded in that goal." Yagari replied sarcastically.

Shrugging off Cross's, hand Yagari grabbed his discarded hat. Tugging it on he stopped in front of the door and taking a deep calming breath, his voice suddenly softened. "Kaien, you're my oldest friend and a formidable hunter, but you know that there's no cure or treatment other than permanent sealing or death. It's no longer about you keeping your promise to two long dead Purebloods and yes, before you start I do know how much you still care about them, or rather her. Please open your eyes! This is a threat that could become worse than anything we faced with Rido; after all she's been feeding off the ancestor of the Kuran line!"

His voice rising, Yagari knew that handing over what he had been given last night would overwhelm Cross's already overloaded shoulders. He reasoned to himself, as he reached into his pocket for the crumpled piece of paper, it was better that he was the one to break the devastating news, he could only imagine what would happen if Cross stumbled upon it himself.

"Believe me Kaien, if I'd known what was going on with Yuuki I would have been here a hell of a lot sooner, but that wasn't why I came." With all traces of his earlier anger now completely gone an aching apology filled his voice. Turning slightly, he handed over the piece of paper and looked into the devastated golden eyes of his friend. "I've got no choice; you know that? I have to inform the rest of the Association and the Vampire Council and you…you have to tell Kaname. You also need to read that, I think that it will give you a new perspective on your precious Juri."

Watching as Yagari walked, out Cross collapsed onto his chair.

He felt adrift, his purpose lost and his heart broken at not being able to keep that last little bit of his own 'Precious Person' safe. Mind racing, he tried desperately to find a way out but all he could see were dead ends.

Opening his hand he looked disinterestedly at the paper clutched in his fist. Sighing he opened it, his thoughts still consumed with how he would break the news to Kaname that he had unwittingly doomed them all. He didn't even consider that what was contained on that single sheet of paper, would send him back sixteen years into the past and open wounds that had never healed.

He let the paper slip from his fingers and watched as it gently fluttered to the floor, the sunlight illuminating a simple printed report.

It was the heart wrenching words spelled out in black and white which sent him running from the room. He stumbled out into the early morning light and crashed into his friend who was waiting on the porch. "Toga…she, how could…I…" "I know Kaien, I know. I'm just sorry she wasn't the woman you thought she was", Yagari answered.

His arms came up to hold the shaking form of his broken friend.

* * *

The soft breeze blowing through the open study door sent an innocent looking piece of paper tumbling across the floor, where it slid to a stop underneath the overstuffed sofa. In the small amount of light, only the title and a few lines here and there could be seen

Summary of investigation

Requestor: President Toga Yagari.

Subject: Sayori Wakaba 

…links with the Pureblood Yamasaki family.

…the last living descendant of the….

…sources within the Vampire Council confirm… Juri Kuran assisted in the massacre.

…deliberate seduction of the hunter assigned…Kaien Cross

* * *

The heavy pounding of the shower muffled everything but its occupants shuddering breaths and rapid heartbeat. With his back pressed against the smooth tiles, hands clenched into white knuckled fists and head tipped back, he was unaware of the image he presented through the steamy glass. Sparkling drops of water fell onto his broad shoulders, slid over the perfect curve of a muscular chest, teasingly trickled down a chiselled abdomen before disappearing into the soft silver/white cloud at his groin.

Heaving a heavy sigh his eyes still tightly shut, Zero tried desperately to lock away the nightmarish visions which had plagued his dreams. The bastard had been back less than twenty four hours and had already managed to ruin his sleep, wreck his mood and destroy his hard earned peace. Sliding down the damp wall, he rested his arms on his bent knees and let his aching head fall forward, he was so angry with himself!

After everything he had overcome, he was stronger, better than this pathetic thing hiding here so that he could claim the water on his face was from the shower and not tears.

Suddenly another image from last night's Kuran inspired nightmare flitted across his mind. Surrounded by darkness, he could see nothing and yet the sound of bodies writhing and low guttural moans filled his ears. All too soon the nothingness in front of him began to lighten and he could make out two figures entwined on black silk. One had his head thrown back in shameless ecstasy, while the other licked and sucked along a pale neck before slowly moving lower over a muscular chest. The colours of silver against black and mahogany against glistening ivory were terrifying in their brightness.

Shaking his head violently, he pushed himself to his feet. Mouth firming into a line of determination he forcefully crushed the unsettling images back into the darkness which had spawned them. Stomach rolling with an all too familiar blend of self-disgust and anger, he drowned out the little voice which questioned why he was suddenly having dreams like this and why he had never had them about Yuuki.

Less than ten minutes later he was out of the bathroom and with his face set into its usual forbidding expression looked over at the new uniform Cross had arranged for them. No longer the black with white trim and red tie of the Day Class, but midnight purple with silver trim and violet tie, ironically the long forgotten colours of the Kiryu Clan.

He had a feeling that the Headmaster was up to something and as usual was playing it close to his chest. Poking the tie with a finger he sneered, well, that alone was going to cause him no end of headaches as it was the same unearthly and unique shade as the eyes that he, Ichiru and Misora had inherited from their father.

A wicked grin suddenly appeared on his lips, well there was one thing he did like about the uniform, the boots. Steel toed, decorated in buckles with plenty of room for an extra knife or two but then, they were Yagari's idea.

The door was thrown open with a loud crash. Doubled over and panting heavily, Ichiru was clutching a crumpled pink post-it note shaped revoltingly like a heart. Definitely one of Cross's and no doubt it was scented too he thought with a shudder, while his masculinity recoiled in horror.

Finally catching his breath his brother's head snapped up, showing violet eyes which were tinted red and filled with murderous intent. Focusing on a suddenly wary looking Zero, Ichiru's cheeks flushed red in anger. "That blond haired bastard has done a runner!" he roared in rage, before smacking the note onto Zeros slightly damp chest. Peeling it off Zero squinted at the four slightly blurry words. "Something came up. Cross." he muttered in puzzlement.

This triggered another louder round of cursing to spill from Ichiru's lips.

"Cross never sent over that revised student list last night like he promised. So not trusting that he wouldn't suddenly sneak in someone suspect, I decided to head over and get it myself." Raking a hand through his damp hair and tugging open the top buttons of his shirt, Ichiru ripped off his tie and threw it across the room before continuing his rant. "I went to his house and nothing, completely silent and surprisingly locked up. However, I did notice that God awful yellow door of his was sporting a brand new addition, one very recognisable size eleven boot print. So wondering what new stunt he had pulled, I being the kind person that I am, headed over to the office and that's where I found that pathetic excuse stuck to his door!"

"Stuck to who's door and in what reality are you a 'kind person'? I've seen kinder and less bitchy members of Idiot-senpai's fan club." Sora asked as she came into the room. Her eyes widened in sisterly horror before she spun round and slapped her hand over the eyes of Yori, who was following behind her. "Eeek! Ro, I so don't need to see you that naked this early in the morning" she shouted over her shoulder.

"I was in the shower, plus this is my bedroom! Get out; I need to finish dressing as I have to go and greet more people who are going to make my life a living hell," Zero replied grumpily, while making shooing motions.

"Damn! Zero was in the shower and you didn't let me see! Come on Sora move your hand, if I can get a picture it could get me all manner of goodies!" Yori whined as she was led from the boy's bedroom.

"Sayori shame on you, you're becoming such a pervert! He was wearing a towel, granted it was more like a face towel but this is proof that you really should stop hanging around Sora", Ichiru cheekily replied. Shaking his head at the grinning Ichiru, Zero dropped the towel into the hamper and started pulling on his boxers, watching as his bother turned to glare moodily out the window.

"Look, it's coming up to ten thirty and they're due to start arriving from what…ten forty-five." He received an absentminded nod in response. Finished with his trousers and socks he pulled on the silver white shirt and continued. "So, we have less than fifteen minutes to get ready, check the dorm and then it's off to meet several people that either fear us because of the fight with Rido and/or hate us because we're vampires."

Rolling his eyes, he stuffed the tie into his pocket, pulled on the jacket and quickly finished styling his hair. Slipping on a couple of rings he grabbed Bloody Rose and clipped her chain to his belt, giving it a hard tug to check it was firmly attached he shoved a couple of extra clips into his pocket.

Tossing Ichiru his crumpled tie and grabbing his boots he nodded towards the door.

* * *

The branches of the Sakura tree danced in the light breeze, the last of its pale pink petals carpeting the grass below. The harsh sound of metal on metal signalled the main gates were opening and announced the inevitable arrival of the new Star Dorm students.

Standing under the shade of a large tree dressed in their new uniforms and faces expressionless, the Guardians of Cross Academy were a sight to behold. Staring at them from the driver's seat of the first car Kaito Takamiya tried to objectionably take in the changes of the last six months. He had been traveling the length and breadth of Japan, trying to find the few hunters who had survived the former President's bloody rampage.

Watching as the dappled sunlight gleamed off of Zero and Ichiru's silver/white hair, he was shocked to see that they had shot up to well over six feet. Their broad shoulders were straining the seams of their new jackets, whilst their trousers clung to long muscular legs. The wind teased Ichiru's shoulder length hair whilst Zero's new style reminded him of L from Death Note. He grimaced, this much exposure to his younger manga obsessed brother was having a bad effect on him.

Misora and Sayori had also dramatically changed and he wondered briefly if this was a side effect from one of the Headmaster's strange concoctions. Both of the girls were much taller, around five ten. Pulling his eyes away from places they had no right to wander, he watched as Sora's dark purple ponytail snapped in the breeze.

A small inner voice which he immediately crushed, commented that they looked even more vampire like than some members of the Night Class.

Pulling to a stop he headed for the figures under the tree. "If you're wondering he's not here" stated a frowning Ichiru. Shoving his hand into his pocket Zero pulled out the post it note and handed it to Kaito. "Ru found this stuck on the Headmaster's door this morning, we know sensei was here but we've not been able to get a hold of him either."

Raking a hand through his hair, Kaito swore he could feel a Kaien Cross sized headache coming on.

The increasing chatter and slamming of doors indicated the rest of the students were headed his way. "Well, well. If it isn't Cross's pet project, still this side of sane or should I just do us all a favour and get rid of the lingering disgrace to the Kiryu name?"

Kaito spun round and pinned the six other hunters who had come up behind him with a glare, face and voice filled with disgust he reluctantly answered. "It's because of narrow minded idiots like you that I've spent the last six months desperately searching for the few hunters who avoided falling under the former President's spell." Stepping forward he slapped away the hand which had been curled into the shape of a gun and grabbed the now uneasy looking man's shirt. "Zero, Ichiru and Misora have all proven themselves above and beyond what has been asked of them, who among you has even managed to dispose of anything higher than a Level C, let alone a Level A from the Kuran bloodline no less?"

Watching as their eyes shifted away in embarrassed shame, he released the red faced hunter. A hard cold voice shattered the awkward silence. "Couldn't have said it better myself and just for the record if anyone is going to dispose of my idiot students it will be me! Got that or do I need to get out the diagrams?" sneered a rumpled looking Yagari.

The previously bold hunter shook his head and stepped back while the others looked at the floor.

"Well, now that's taken care of Cross has gone on a trip and I'm covering for him, it gets me out of the office and away from the possibility of shooting people that annoy me." His eye gleamed in mirth as there was a sharp intake of breath and an almost soundless movement away from him. Turning, he grabbed his duffel bags and motioned for them to follow him. "There's no porter here ladies, so unless you haul your own bags they're going to be spending the day collecting bird shit."

Zero watched as Yagari led the long line of complaining students, openly laughing Kaito and nervous looking hunters towards the Star Dorm. Feeling tugging on his sleeve he turned to see his brother's confused face. "What just happened?" Sora and Yori chuckled. "Goodbye Cross Academy and hello Yagari Boot Camp."

A bitter voice suddenly cut through their laughter. "Laugh it up leeches" sneered the previously chastened hunter, "you may have the President and that Takamiya brat fooled but not me! One day I'll be proven right and I'll send you all to Hell where you belong, along with your little leech loving friend too" he added leering at Yori.

* * *

The peaceful atmosphere returned to the Academy's now empty grounds, the trees and flowers the only witnesses as three vampiric familiars burst from their hiding places. Heading deep into the mountains, they effortlessly navigated long forgotten paths before emerging before a dark castle, an open window their final destination.

Three sets of eyes slowly opened as they felt their consciousness become complete. These were Seiren's new masters and the very same people who had also been making several unannounced visits to Cross Academy, bypassing Yagari's supposedly impenetrable defences.

"She's very…feisty". The delicate comment was directed at the figure seated in front of a chessboard. "Hmm, I suppose" was the thoughtful reply. An onyx pawn was rolled between long slender fingers "That will simply add an element of unpredictability to our relationship and you know I simply love that in a person."

A cruel smile spread across Zenaku lips as the piece was effortlessly reduced to nothing but glittering powder.

Watching as the dust was wiped from his brothers deceptively delicate hands, Kuro turned his attention to the youngest of the three who was sitting by the fire. "What about you Ratri? Ichiru is quite a brat; you're going to have your hands full." "True but imagine the possibilities" He replied smugly.

Shutting the large tome with a snap he raised a sharply defined eyebrow at the smirking Kuro "What about Zero he's rather…" "Don't worry, I have everything in hand. I have something very special planed for Zero."

Tuning out the low chuckles, Zenaku looked at the chessboard in front of him. Reaching forward he tapped the first of his pieces.

"Now then, let's see…the board currently stands like this. Cross is out of the picture, while Yagari is stretched between the Academy and the Association. Hmm, I think introducing HER will provide an entertaining distraction. The Vampire Council has just discovered some very well-kept secrets and our fragile niece-in-law is moments away from making her rather predicable move. We have control of Kaname's ever so faithful Seiren and finally poor tormented Yuuki who is heading for a very nasty reality check."

Thoughtfully stroking a white marble piece he murmured "Now, all we have to do is wait for our opponent to make his move."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the VK characters except for any OC which appears in the story.**

**A/n: **

**Thank you for all the views and follows and my repeat reviewers.**

**Still no meeting between Kaname and Zero but Kaito has made an appearance, I've also decided to make him the older brother and Taito the younger.**

**Big hug to my beta who's help is invaluable and here's hoping you enjoy this twist on the VK universe.**

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

The sun was slowly sinking below the trees and a red ribbon of tail lights wound their way down the road leading away from the Academy. The silhouettes of their former passengers could be seen hurrying across the darkening grounds, while lights blazed from the Sun Dorm's previously empty windows.

Foot tapping with displeasure, Yagari waited impatiently for his knock to be answered. As the doors to the Moon Dorm swung open he was confronted with the smiling face of the dorm Vice President. Takuma's welcoming greeting stuck in his throat, as eyes widening he stared at the person in front of him. "Ah President Yagari, is there something I can help you with?" "I'm here to see Kuran. No need to see me up Ichijo, I know the way." Brushing past the figure now wilting in relief, Yagari headed for Seiren who had appeared at the top of the stairs.

Watching the hunters retreating back, Takuma waited until he heard the door to Kaname's room open and close before he sighed with relief. Body still shaking with the pounding of his heart, he swore to himself that he was NEVER going to do ANYTHING which would cause that single blazing eye to look in his direction.

"President Yagari, please take a seat." Gesturing to one of the two chairs in front of his desk Kaname quickly scanned yet another letter from the Council. Sitting back he looked over at the uncomfortable figure hovering close to the door. "I'll stand if it's all the same to you" Yagari grunted. Leaning back against the wall he cradled his anti-vampire shotgun in his crossed arms, one hand wrapped securely around the stock.

Nodding, Kaname dropped several blood tablets into his glass and watched as Yagari's lip curled in disgust, "Of course, now pleasantries aside how may I help the new President of the Hunter Association?" Looking away from the disturbing sight of red tinted water, Yagari decided that for once he was going to try and be tactful. "Cross has left for an unspecified amount of time, it's to do with…issues from his past. It's not my place to explain any further and even if you push you won't get any more out of me."

Kuran's expression hadn't changed, but after years of practice Yagari felt that he was now a master at reading the unreadable. He could see annoyance, frustration and even possibly concern, but nothing more. Damn, Cross hadn't spoken to him about Yuuki! He knew that if he suddenly announced to the unofficial vampire king that his sister/fiancé had a death sentence hanging over her head he wouldn't be leaving this office alive.

Pulling off his hat Yagari ran a hand through his hair "I'll be covering while he's gone and Kaito's agreed to take over when I'm needed back at headquarters. Now, I've had some sketchy reports of activity from supposedly sleeping members of your society. There are also countless rumours flying around, relating to a large number of records which suddenly appeared in the Council's archives."

A polite smile appeared on Kaname's lips. "I will of course assist you wherever possible to further the new relations between vampire and hunter, but I'm unaware of the nature of those documents. Regarding the reports that the Hanadagi family have awakened, I'm afraid that it was merely an imposter, who has now been taken care of. If there was nothing else I have paperwork of my own to complete, I'm sure you understand"

Lips tightening in anger, Yagari smacked his hat back on his head and pushing away from the wall stomped over to the desk. He hated giving the leeches more information about the appalling state the Association was in, but if he didn't then Kuran may walk into something which would trigger another vampire/hunter war and they didn't have the numbers to even put up a good defence.

Leaning forward he warned in a low voice, "We recently found out that we had a breach in security about eight or nine months ago. Documents were altered and forgeries were added…these were all designed to make it look like you were the mastermind behind the murder of the Kiryu's parents. I've not had the chance to talk to them, so in the interest of vampire and hunter relations I'm informing you of the need to tread carefully around them, as they're out for blood."

Moving back from the desk Yagari watched as Kuran's hand tightened into a fist. Turning his head towards the deliberate rustle of clothing over by the windows, he watched as Seiren appeared from the shadows. Glancing at her face he saw it wore its usual expressionless mask but her eyes betrayed her worry, concern and strangely, guilt.

Sliding his shotgun back into its holster and tilting his hat over his good eye, Yagari suppressed a wince of pain as the prickles running along his neck suddenly turned into thousands of piercing knives. The aura of the Pureblood in front of him wavered alarmingly and making a tactical retreat he slowly backed towards the door, his eye never leaving the frozen figure behind the desk.

As soon as he was through the door it swung shut. Turning he raced along the empty hallway and down the staircase, by the time he reached the bottom he was running. Bursting through the Moon Dorm's ornate double doors he came to a stop, he found himself in the golden square cast by the light from the Pureblood's room.

Tipping his head back he watched as Kuran suddenly appeared, his face turned in the direction of the Guardians balcony.

* * *

In the lower levels of the Moon Dorm, harsh artificial light reflected off of pristine white tiles and silver worktops. The scent of various chemicals filled the air, while unnamed pieces of equipment whirred and beeped, their flashing lights resembling a dancing rainbow.

Aidou had just finished putting the last piece of equipment away, when the door to his lab was suddenly thrown open. His cousin, out of breath was framed in the doorway, "Damn, she's tenacious! I'm running out of places to go."

Pulling out a chair Aidou quickly pushed the panting Kain into it, before handing him a large mug filled with pale red tinted liquid. Grabbing a nearby stool he hopped onto it and stared at his rumpled looking cousin. "Kain tell me, what the hell is going on between you and Ruka? You've been panting over her for as long as anyone can remember and yet now she's all but handing you an invitation you run the other way. Remember this is the girl of your dreams!"

Quickly gulping down the contents of the mug Kain shook his head "It was infatuation; never love. All this energy and emotion wasted, she was a novelty the one girl who turned down the heir to the Kain family", he laughed bitterly. "It looks like the rumours spreading through the family are true. Her father has finally had enough of her promises of snagging Kaname and has started making plans for an arranged marriage. Now that our illustrious leader is finally out of reach she's turned her eyes towards me…"

His cousin's furious expression and his angrily muttered 'Kain' stopped him midsentence.

"Sorry Aidou, anyway she's now desperate and has decided to use me as her get out of jail card. Do you know what is even funnier than the sight of Ruka chasing after me? It's that all along there was someone who was the real thing and I was too stubborn, too blind to acknowledge what I was feeling" he stood and placing the mug onto an empty worktop began to pace.

"I turned my back and abandoned my Mate on a crumbling tower; my last sight of her was the light glinting off her dark purple hair, while hers was my back as I followed Ruka into the forest! I didn't even bother to check if she was injured, just followed after Ruka who was following Kaname." Kain's confession caused Aidou's eyes to widen in shock.

"Ak..Akatsuki are you sure? Usually you know a Mate instantly, if not by sight then by the scent of their blood or the touch of their aura, it's not like you haven't been exposed to all three. Can you be sure it's the real thing and not just wishful thinking." A troubled expression crossed Aidou's he was running around screaming. How could Kain be Mates with the detestable Misora Kiryu, no he was wrong, confused… it had to be a spell or curse, something which could be removed and then everything would be back to how it should be.

Kain's continuing rant sounded muffled as though Aidou's ears were stuffed with cotton wool. "I thought it was hatred, I would get so angry whenever I saw her but I realised it's because I want her to look at only me! I want to lock her away where only I can touch her, see her smile watch her laugh… it took us leaving for me to realise the truth and now we're back"

Finally Aidou's mind caught up with what his senses had been telling him, Kaname-sama's aura was out of control. It rolled over them like a crushing wave, sucking the air from their lungs, sending them to the floor where they could only curl in on themselves in a desperate attempt to survive. For a moment the Moon Dorm's windows shimmered like liquid and then the night was suddenly filled with the sound of shattering glass.

Aidou uncovered his head and looked around his destroyed lab, there were shattered beakers, test tubes and cabinet doors, while the computer screens had imploded under the pressure of Kaname's seething aura. The steady drip of liquid and Kain's cursing filled the sudden silence. Watching his cousin shaking his hair to get rid of any slivers of glass, Kain's eyes narrowed, what the hell had just happened and why.

Aidou's voice snarled in anger, "It must have been one of those worthless hunters; I thought I felt one of their pathetic aura's nearby. Always showing such disrespect towards Kaname-sama, what right do they have barging in here!" Stomping towards the door Aidou grabbed his coat, "Just you watch, I'm going to find out what happened and teach them a lesson they won't forget."

Feeling a headache coming on Kain, brushed off his clothes and followed the retreating figure of his blond haired troublemaker of a cousin. He had a bad feeling that this was going to be the start of yet another one of Aidou's 'cunning plans'. Catching sight of him hurrying through a door which led out onto the Academy grounds a feminine voice suddenly echoed down the silent hallway. "Kain, are you with Aidou? I really need to speak to you, I'm just going to check on Kaname-sama and then I'll be down."

Shoving his hands in his pockets Kain cursed, "Damn it Ruka why do you have to be the one person I don't want to see at this moment". Turning he hurried towards the slowly closing door. He'd rather suffer through Kaname's wrath and an untold number of vile punishments than spend a single minute in her company.

"How things have changed" he muttered quietly.

* * *

The raging aura licked across the grass before hitting the hunter wards embedded in the surrounding walls. The crack and sizzle of two opposing forces filled the night air before suddenly falling silent as the Pureblood's power retreated.

Sitting on the Guardian's balcony Zero, Ichiru, Sora and Yori watched the devastating damage caused by one of the Kuran's temper tantrums. Leaning against his brother, Ichiru nodded towards the Moon Dorm. "Bet you 1000 yen that's the Princess throwing her weight around" "Nope that little display is 100% Kuran senior" Zero replied, his mouth tightening at the thought of the eldest Pureblood. Just for once he would like to get through the day without the mention of his name.

Sitting on Zero's other side Sora leant forward. "Don't you find it odd, tonight's the first day back and at any other time we would be swamped but so far nothing, not even a half-hearted attempt." A loud yawn came from Yori who was using Ichiru's lap as a pillow. "Please don't jinx it Sora, it's so nice not to have to deal with the constant squealing, I often feel like I'm surrounded by piglets"

As if fate had been waiting for someone to voice a complaint, the sharp crack of branches snapping followed by the quickly hushed squeals of panic gave away the location of the first members of the Day Class, who had dared to venture out.

Ichiru peered into the darkness. "So much for having a quiet night, by the sounds of it they've decided to band together. Great, hormonal teenage girls stumbling around in the dark near blood deprived vampires." "Ru, I think it's about to get much worse" Zero muttered his head turned towards the Moon Dorm.

Slipping from her seat on the balcony, Sora landed without a sound. Looking up she motioned to the stationary figures "Come on we need to get there before he gets to them, that damn idiot never learns." Stomping off she vanished into the trees.

Girlish squeals of joy suddenly erupted along with cries of 'Idol-senpai' 'Wild-senpai'. "Too late" muttered Yori as she followed Sora over the ledge. Moments later she was joined by the silent figures of Zero and Ichiru.

Within moments they had found the cause of the noise but the scene in front of them was completely different to what they'd expected. On one side of the small clearing Aidou had been pinned to a tree; he was surrounded by some of his most vocal fan girls, all of whom were cooing over his new hairstyle and wailing over how much they'd missed him. On the other side Kain had also been cornered but his fans were a lot more 'friendly' than Aidous, his jacket was a crumpled heap at his feet, his shirt was hanging off of one shoulder and missing all but one button, while hands were stroking over his chest and running through his hair.

It seems six months without their daily fix had driven the girls to abandon all sense of self-control.

Ichiru started hurriedly rummaging through his pockets, whipping out his iPhone he turned to Zero and grinned evilly. "This is so going on all the notice boards." Watching as Ichiru silently made his way towards a better vantage point and the shelter of a large bush, Sora turned to look at Zero and Yori.

Wicked smiles slowly spread across their faces. Her grin widening Sora's mind focused on two words, 'blackmail material' and Yori was deviously thinking 'I could use this to get free lunches for a year'. While Zero was considering blowing up a larger than life image for his wall. Moving forward they joined Ichiru.

The flash of their camera phones broke through the blond vampire's terror. Aidou's mouth dropped open in shock before a rising wave of blinding rage consumed him. "Don't just stand there taking pictures, protect me!"

Tucking his phone away, Zero cocked his head to one side. "Could it really be that Cross Academy's famous Idol-senpai is actually asking ME to not only save him but to stop members of his vast fan club from worshipping his presence?"

"YES! Now get them off me" Aidou replied hysterically. Closing his eyes he could feel the bloodlust rising and unlike Kain he didn't have complete control over it; his worst fear was coming true, he was moments away from breaking and only the disappointed face of Kaname-sama stopped him.

Sighing at an end to their fun, the other three Guardians put away their phones before stepping out of the shadows and into the bright moonlight. The harshly indrawn breaths from both Kain and Aidou warned the Day Class girls that they had been found out. Reluctantly turning to face the figures behind them, their annoyed faces changed to ones of surprised shock.

"Quit staring, we've not changed that much" muttered a visibly uncomfortable Zero. Ichiru stepped in front of his brother and smiled charmingly. "Ladies, you really shouldn't be out, not only is it late and class starts tomorrow but delicate flowers such as yourselves could get hurt by the night creatures which wander these grounds."

A loud snort came from his left causing the Day Class students to jump in fright and huddle closer together.

Walking out of the bushes were Kaito and another hunter along with Kaito's annoying younger brother, Taito Takamiya. Smiling Kaito nodded "He's right, there are things roaming around that you need to be careful of." Motioning towards the direction of the path back to the Sun Dorms, he continued "We're going to escort you back and along the way you can all give me your names and class numbers…" This was greeted by loud squeals of excitement and blushes of embarrassment but these soon turned to disappointed groans and noisy complaints as he finished "Which I will personally pass on to acting Headmaster Yagari."

Soon the clearing was empty apart from four Guardians, two very relieved vampires and one pouting hunter.

"Zero-sama, you left without telling me" a cute frown on his face Taito crossed his arms and continued to voice his displeasure. "I searched everywhere, I even tried to get into your room but the locks impossible to crack. You must remember to give me access." Moment of anger gone Taito bounced over to Zero in excitement "Isn't it great we're sharing the same dorm! It would be better if we were sharing the same room but I suppose you have to share with Ichiru."

Turning he shot a narrow eyed glare at the person he held responsible for keeping him from his beloved Zero-sama. Ichiru smirked and moved closer to Zero, resting his head on his brother's shoulder he glanced over at the unamused faces of Sora and Yori.

Sora and Kaito's little brother had a feud going back years, it had all started when Yagari had reduced the number of students he would train. As siblings with the same high level of hunter ability Zero, Ichiru and Misora were grouped together. Taito resenting that he could no longer be with his beloved Zero-sama had tried everything from sabotage, attempted food poisoning and finally begging, but Yagari didn't waiver.

Yori was a new enemy and one that Ichiru bet Taito would regret making. It had started innocently enough, he'd asked which room Zero was in and Yori had absently replied. Finding Taito sitting outside the door was a shock, a bigger one was when he demanded to be let in and when she refused he tried forcing his way past. That was a big mistake, as for the last six months Yori had been undergoing training from Zero. When she dragged his unconscious body down the stairs and dumped him at Kaito's feet she more than earned everyone's respect and Taito's eternal hatred.

"Taito, please…" sighed Zero. Looking into his constantly smiling face always made him feel exhausted. "We need to get Aidou and Kain back to their dorm and you need to return to yours. No excuses, you don't have permission to be out here."

Watching as his shoulders slumped and eyes shimmered with unshed tears, Zero knew from experience to keep his face blank as any indication of relenting would result in an even bigger Taito sized headache.

"Who was that?" spat out Aidou as he watched the hunter reluctantly walk off. They all turned to him in shock, never had they heard that tone of voice from him and the look of dislike was something that usually took a couple of meetings to appear. "That unfortunately was Taito Takamiya, Kaito's little brother and Zero's stalker" Sora replied. "He's a spoilt little brat with a vindictive streak a mile wide" added Ichiru. "A bully and a brat who can turn on the water works at the drop of a hat. You'd better be careful if he finds out what you've said about Zero in the past or you might wake up bald" Yori finished.

"Great, a hunter version of Aidou" Kain muttered. Seeing his cousins mouth open he grabbed him by his collar and dragged him off towards the Moon Dorm, sighing Sora picked up Kain's discarded coat. "Come on, the sooner we get this over with the sooner we can leave" she motioned Zero forward.

Mouth dry and gut churning Zero started walking towards Kaname's lair.

* * *

The white and gold room glowed under the light cast by the chandelier, the moonlight pressed against the windows like a poor relation.

Sitting back in her chair, Sara Shirabuki glanced at the letter resting on the table in front of her. Written on heavy linen paper it bore all the signatures and seals of the Vampire Council but was obviously a fake.

"This will give me access to Cross Academy as a Night Class student. Tell me why I should want to involve myself with Kaien Cross's pacifist ideals?" Even though she could not see beyond the hood the figure wore she could feel the smirk forming on its lips. "Two words, Toga Yagari" Inwardly she winced 'damn, it's got me there' nodding she motioned for it to continue

"He's covering for Cross while he is away. You'll have direct access, even possibly one on one. You know that this will be your best chance to pursue him romantically." So Toga was at the Academy and free the layers of wards covering every inch of the Association's headquarters. God knows she'd been racking her brains for a way to get him out and into her clutches.

"Fine, I'll attend. What do you want in return?" The hooded figure leant forward and picked up a small cake. As it sat back Sara could feel its hidden eyes flickering over her seated figure; slowly the uncomfortable silence gave way to the aura of smug satisfaction. "Nothing much, just make sure you keep Yagari distracted and if you could also assist another player in our little game, I would be most grateful."

"Should I ask who this player is?" Almost dreading the reply Sara took a calming sip of her tea, after this she had the feeling she would need something much stronger.

"Seiren."

Her eyes widening in shock she shakily placed the cup back onto its saucer; how the Hell had it managed to get Kaname's loyal to the point of death servant to change sides?

"I can see your mind scrabbling for answers, so as a token of our mutual partnership I'll answer some of them. Regarding Seiren, I have a binding contract that overrides the one in place with the Kuran's and this now make me her Master. Her primary order is a simple one which you will be assisting with; keep Kaname Kuran away from Zero, Ichiru and Misora Kiryu.

Finally as to who I am…"

Putting the untouched confection back onto its plate and wiping long pale fingers with a snowy white napkin the figure reached up and pushed back its hood to reveal a face which was frighteningly familiar. Eyes an unearthly and unique shade of violet glittered with supressed laughter, while silver/white hair gleamed in the light. "Greetings to you Sara Shirabuki my name is Zenaku Kiryu, I believe you know my great nephews Zero and Ichiru and my beloved niece Misora."

Eyes rolling back in shock the head of the Shirabuki line of Purebloods fainted. She missed the smirk which turned the face from impassive to cruelly beautiful, an expression which never would appear on Zero's identical features.

"Well young lady it looks like you have become a player in a game with only one winner, me."


	7. Author's Note

Apologies that this is not a chapter but I'm going on vacation for a month.

I've gotten a few PM's about making the chapters link up a bit better so I will be having a bit of a rewrite – adding some extra dialog, more action etc...

Also just to warn you my beta has bowed out, so there will be a few issues with punctuation.

Anyway Happy Halloween and see you in November


End file.
